Une petite auberge perdue
by Celine Alba
Summary: John Steed et Emma Peel. Les seuls vrais Avengers ! Nous sommes en 1977. En compagnie de Purdey et Gambit, ses nouveaux partenaires depuis plus d'un an, Steed est en France pour une mission où il doit rappeler Madame Peel. L'épisode intitulé "Le long sommeil" m'a ouvert une porte sur une relation très ship qui n'a jamais trouvé de fin véritable. Chapeau Melon et Bottes de Cuir.


UNE PETITE AUBERGE PERDUE

CelineAlba

 **Notes** :

C'est amusant de redécouvrir à plus de 50 ans une série qui a plus de 50 ans aussi. Tombée dessus par hasard le mois dernier pendant mes vacances, je l'ai trouvée passionnante. Alors que, curieusement, quand j'étais enfant, je la trouvais sympa mais sans plus. J'en avais vu toutefois beaucoup d'épisodes. Mais là, je suis tombée "dedans". Je ne vois plus les mêmes choses. Je fais des parallèles aussi souvent et je me marre. C'était véritablement excellent à tous les niveaux. Très avant-gardiste aussi. Steed avait un téléphone dans sa voiture avant ma propre naissance ! Hallucinant, non ?

En clair, je me régale. Et comme à mes yeux, après avoir quasiment tout visionné (oui, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de m'offrir l'intégrale en DVD), Steed et Mme Peel furent les meilleurs partenaires qui soient, parce qu'ils incarnaient le ship pur et dur, celui qui n'est qu'induit sans jamais aboutir, laissant les fans sur leur faim et les invitant par là à imaginer le reste...voilà. J'ai laissé parler la Shippeuse Anonyme en moi. Encore. Je reviendrai à mes amours plus tard. Red, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

 **Disclaimer** : J'aurais aimé posséder des droits sur ces personnages d'anthologie. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout appartient à ABC, THAMES, ITV et les auteurs qui ont écrit cette fabuleuse série. De bout en bout ou presque. Tout leur appartient sauf cette histoire. Faut bien que j'en retire quelque chose, non ?

* * *

Dès son retour de France, Steed alla se servir un verre et se posta, pensif, devant la fenêtre du salon. Durant toute l'enquête, ses collègues l'avaient trouvé bizarre quand il tournait comme un lion en cage ou paraissait absent des conversations alentours, sous le regard mi amusé, mi inquiet de Purdey et Gambit.

\- Bon, vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Steed faisait les cent pas devant la fenêtre et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à Purdey.

Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre et eut un sourire quelque peu désabusé.

\- Il ne se passe rien de particulier. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Parce que, cher Steed, depuis quelques jours, vous semblez en proie à un très grand trouble.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Voyons…

Elle se tourna vers Gambit.

\- Expliquez-lui, vous !

\- Ce que Purdey veut dire c'est que vous ne tenez pas en place, vous êtes évasif quand on vous parle, vous semblez ailleurs et ne pas savoir si vous devez vous rendre dans cet ailleurs ou demeurer ici à ronger votre frein.

Purdey en remit une couche.

\- Et je rajoute que vous êtes d'humeur maussade, Steed ! Alors nous voudrions savoir ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tout va bien, cessez de vous inquiéter pour rien. Mais…

Il se mit à marcher, passa près d'eux et sans les regarder, alla se saisir de son chapeau et de son célèbre parapluie.

\- Steed ?

\- Je vais m'absenter, les enfants. Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

\- On peut savoir qui et où ?

\- Mais je vous appellerai si j'ai des ennuis. J'ai la permission de minuit ?

Et il s'en alla sans attendre de réponse. Dans le salon, ses deux acolytes se regardèrent.

\- Vous pensez qu'il va où ?

\- Vous voulez mon avis, Gambit ? Il y a une femme sous roche. Notre bon Steed a tous les symptômes de l'homme amoureux.

\- Lui ? Vous croyez ?

\- Et pourquoi non ?

\- Je ne l'imagine pas ainsi, c'est tout.

\- Il a commencé à se comporter étrangement après avoir parlé à Madame Peel au téléphone.

\- Et vous pensez que c'est elle qu'il est parti rejoindre ?

\- Je serais prête à le parier.

\- Combien vous mettez sur le tapis ?

\- 100 billets. Vous suivez ?

\- Je suis. Et donc, pour vous en assurer, suggérez-vous qu'on le suive ?

\- Ce serait une bonne idée mais je doute qu'il l'apprécie. Non, laissons faire pour l'instant. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt.

Ils trinquèrent ensemble…à l'amour.

En quittant la maison, John Steed n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : arriver au plus vite chez Emma Peel. Il la savait sur le point de déménager et ne voulait pas arriver trop tard. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle quittait Londres pour s'installer à Southampton ? Ce qui était déjà trop loin pour lui. Il roula vite, pressé de lui dire…ou seulement de la revoir. Oui, il voulait désespérément la revoir. Il avait attendu trop longtemps, pris par ses missions, pris par la peur, pris par le temps. Et elle partait le lendemain. Il devait se hâter et essayer de la convaincre de rester. Pour lui.

Plus il approchait de chez elle et plus son sourire disparaissait. Et si elle n'avait pas l'intention de dîner avec lui ? Si ce qu'ils avaient vécu autrefois était seulement rangé au rayon souvenirs et n'avait plus, pour elle, de saveur quelconque ? En proie à des doutes de plus en plus nombreux, il parvint toutefois en bas de chez elle, en bas de cet appartement où il se rendait radieusement naguère. Il se gara et sortit de sa voiture. Puis il monta fébrilement et hésita avant d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Il lut la plaque : « Emma Knight » et sourit. Pour lui, c'est vrai qu'elle demeurait Mme Peel bien qu'elle eut divorcé depuis plusieurs mois. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi elle avait pris cette décision. Il espérait pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était à peine 18h. Alors il souffla un grand coup et sonna.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il sentit son cœur battre à un rythme effréné.

\- Steed ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite, attendant que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal. Elle le regarda, étonnée.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Il la toisait, immobile sur le seuil de la porte et devait sans doute avoir l'air totalement ahuri. L'air inquiet d'Emma le fit réagir.

\- Oh oui, désolé, bonsoir Madame Peel. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Je vous en prie, entrez.

Elle continua à le regarder, soupçonneuse, inquiète mais intérieurement ravie de sa visite tandis qu'il entrait chez elle.

\- Vous avez tout emballé ?

\- Steed, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je…

\- Vous ?

Cette fois, elle semblait amusée par le trouble évident de l'homme. Elle le regarda avec plus d'attention et nota qu'il avait certes vieilli mais qu'il restait toujours aussi séduisant, charmant et bien plus encore.

\- Nous avons bouclé cette affaire en France, dont je vous ai parlé.

\- Je ne doutais pas de l'efficacité de vos méthodes.

\- Et comme je vous en avais parlé, il m'a semblé logique de venir célébrer la réussite de la mission avec vous.

\- Comme autrefois.

\- Ou presque.

Il regarda autour de lui et fit une petite grimace avant de reprendre :

\- Vous partez demain ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai plus rien dans cet appartement qui ne soit dans un carton. Mes meubles sont tous déjà arrivés à Southampton. Donc, si vous voulez célébrer la victoire ici, je crains que nous soyons dépourvus de confort.

\- C'est pourquoi je pensais vous inviter à dîner. Il y a une petite auberge sur la route de Camberley, tenue par un Chef Français, qui sert de superbes cuissots de chevreuil sauce grand veneur et leur cave est très bien approvisionnée.

Elle réalisa soudain ce que cette auberge, située à mi-chemin entre Londres et Southampton, signifiait.

\- Steed, auriez-vous l'intention de me conduire demain chez moi ?

\- En fait, je pensais que nous pourrions dîner, profiter de la soirée, dormir sur place et prendre effectivement la route demain matin. Mais je comprendrais que vous refusiez.

\- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

\- Nous avons passé beaucoup de temps sans nous voir, Mme Peel.

\- Emma. Emma Knight.

\- John. John Steed.

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

\- Pour moi, vous restez Madame Peel.

\- Et vous restez Steed.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Alors ? Vous m'accompagnez ?

Elle lui sourit, le frôla et sans dire un mot, alla chercher son sac de voyage, un sac à main et son manteau. Puis elle éteignit une dernière fois toutes les lumières sauf celle de l'entrée.

\- Après tout ce temps, vous parvenez encore à me surprendre, Steed.

\- Pour tout dire, je n'étais pas sûr que vous accepteriez. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des amis au cours de ces 10 dernières années.

\- Je n'ai pas été très présente non plus, convenons-en. Mais nous nous parlions toutefois souvent par téléphone. Une fois par mois, en moyenne.

\- C'est vrai, oui. Sans jamais trouver le temps de se revoir. De partager un dîner, une coupe de champagne, ni même un thé. Et la distance désormais va rendre ces rencontres d'autant plus difficiles.

\- Mais pas impossibles.

Rassuré quant aux intentions de son ancienne partenaire, il lui prit le bras.

\- Regardez cet appartement pour la dernière fois. Vous y voyez quoi ?

\- De merveilleux souvenirs. Avec vous.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils demeurèrent pensifs, côte à côte pendant un instant puis elle éteignit la dernière lumière et referma la porte sur leur passage.

Parvenus devant la voiture de Steed, elle se mit à rire.

\- Mais où est passée la vieille Bentley ?

\- Dans le garage d'un vieux collectionneur un peu fou. La pauvre a vécu des derniers jours paisibles et s'est éteinte, une nuit d'hiver, pendant mon sommeil.

\- Paix à son âme !

Il lui ouvrit la portière, en galant homme qu'il demeurait. Puis il se mit au volant et ils quittèrent Londres en bavardant.

\- Où comptiez-vous passer la nuit Mme Peel ?

\- Près de la gare. Ce qui me fait penser…je dois annuler ma réservation à l'hôtel. Pourriez-vous nous arrêter près d'une cabine téléphonique, s'il vous plait ?

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il ouvrit la boîte à gants d'où sortit un combiné téléphone. Elle pensa qu'il était toujours à la pointe de la technologie, tout en gardant un esprit chevaleresque presque désuet.

Quand elle eut terminé sa communication, elle lui demanda :

\- Avez-vous réservé à l'auberge ?

\- J'ai dû omettre ce détail.

\- Cela ne vous ressemble guère, mon cher. Je me souviens d'une époque où vous aviez toujours une longueur d'avance sur moi.

\- L'époque à laquelle vous faites référence, ma chère, est bien lointaine et je savais alors prévoir vos envies. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, j'ai agi sous l'impulsion et, si de prime abord je ne doutais nullement du bien fondé de ma proposition, j'ai commencé à m'interroger alors que j'approchais de chez vous. J'avais peur que vous ne refusiez.

\- Je n'aurais pas fait ça, Steed. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

\- Dites-moi.

\- Parce qu'un dîner avec vous est l'assurance de passer un excellent moment. De plus, j'économise un trajet en train long et ennuyeux.

\- Vous marquez un point auquel je n'avais pas songé.

\- Douteriez-vous de vous, avec l'âge ?

\- Avec l'âge, tout peut se remettre en question, Madame Peel.

\- Pas tout, non. Certaines choses sont et demeureront immuables.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Donnez-moi le nom de cette auberge et je m'occupe de réserver, voulez-vous ?

Elle avait éludé la question mais la gardait, tout comme lui, dans un coin de son crâne. Il lui donna les renseignements et elle appela l'auberge.

\- Je souhaiterais réserver deux chambres pour une nuit ainsi qu'une table au restaurant […] Oui, bien sûr, j'attends.

Elle mit sa main sur le combiné et se tourna vers Steed.

\- Le réceptionniste regarde ce qu'il leur reste et m'a mis en attente.

Puis elle reprit la conversation téléphonique.

\- Une seule chambre ? […] Une suite avec une chambre et un salon attenant ? […] Attendez, je demande à mon ami.

Se tournant de nouveau vers Steed, elle lui expliqua la situation, ce à quoi il répondit :

\- C'est d'accord. Je dormirai sur le sofa. Pour une nuit, j'aurais même accepté de dormir dans la voiture !

Elle mit sa main libre sur son bras et réserva la chambre.

\- Pour dîner, ils proposent, si nous le souhaitons, de nous le servir en chambre. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Ce sera parfait.

Dans un sourire éclatant, elle raccrocha.

\- Dîner aux chandelles dans une suite, Steed ?

\- Quoi de plus romantique, Mme Peel ?

\- Je vous retrouve bien là. Cependant, si vous persistez à m'appeler Mme Peel…

\- Je cesserai quand vous consentirez à m'appeler par mon prénom.

Elle rit.

\- John…je ne vous connaissais pas ce côté cabotin.

\- Je l'ai pourtant toujours eu…Madame Knight !

\- Continuez et vous allez dîner seul avec vos chandelles.

\- Emma…

Le seul fait de l'appeler par son prénom fit remonter en lui les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait depuis si longtemps. Et il plongea dans ses pensées, rendu subitement muet par l'émotion suscitée.

\- À quoi pensez-vous, John ?

\- La seule fois où je vous ai appelée Emma fut le jour où vous êtes partie.

\- Je m'en souviens, oui. Pourquoi ne le faisiez-vous jamais, même quand nous étions seuls ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je crois que vous le savez mais que vous refusez de me le dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et vous, pourquoi toujours utiliser mon nom ?

\- Pour les mêmes raisons sans doute.

Ils se turent et elle songea, en le regardant de profil, au nombre de fois où elle avait eu envie de lui. Où elle avait rêvé de lui. Où elle avait cru qu'il était suffisamment amoureux d'elle pour céder et oublier son sens trop aigu du devoir et de la bienséance. Et il n'avait jamais rien fait. Parfois, il était sur le point de…et il se reprenait. Et elle avait fait pareil, rendant coup pour coup, frustration pour frustration.

Il rompit le silence par une question qui le taraudait depuis des mois.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas encore parlé des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez divorcé.

\- Rien que de très banal. Je l'aimais mais n'étais plus amoureuse de lui. Quant à lui, c'était la même chose. Il avait rencontré une femme en Amérique du Sud, une Péruvienne, et il mit un certain temps à m'avouer qu'il en était amoureux. Ce jour-là, je lui ai donné ma bénédiction et nous avons fait venir Kiara à Londres où il l'installa dans un appartement proche du nôtre. Ainsi, nous sauvions les apparences publiques et il était heureux.

\- Vous l'étiez aussi ?

\- Je n'en étais pas malheureuse, c'est certain. Quelque chose me tourmentait toutefois mais n'avait rien à voir avec mon mari et sa maîtresse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- J'ai fini par me lasser des apparences et j'ai voulu reprendre ma liberté. Ils se marieront au Pérou dans quelques semaines.

\- Et de votre côté, pendant que Peter était avec l'autre femme, vous n'aviez personne ?

\- Vous souhaitez savoir si j'ai eu un ou des amants, John ?

\- Cela aurait été parfaitement légitime, selon moi.

\- Certes mais non. J'ai profité de ce temps pour repenser mes priorités. Et à ce propos, je suis passée un jour chez vous…

\- Vraiment ? Quand ?

\- Juste avant mon divorce.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en avoir rien dit ?

\- Parce que vous n'étiez pas là et que c'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

\- Emma, pourquoi étiez-vous passée me voir ?

\- Pour discuter de mes nouvelles priorités. Avec vous.

Il digéra tant bien que mal l'information, s'interrogeant sur les motivations de la femme superbe à ses côtés. Elle le voyait réfléchir et sourit.

\- John, je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu ce soir. Je tenais à vous le dire.

Il se tourna vers elle un bref instant pour lire dans ses yeux ce qui lui avait tellement manqué.

\- Vous me manquiez, Emma. Vous m'avez longtemps manqué.

\- Vous aussi.

Alors il posa une main sur la sienne et, à sa grande surprise, elle enserra aussitôt ses doigts.

Dix minutes plus tard, il garait la voiture devant l'auberge. Il en descendit, en fit descendre Emma, prit les sacs de voyage et son bras.

\- La chambre est magnifique, John !

\- La femme dans la chambre l'est encore plus.

\- Toujours le gentleman.

\- Le réaliste, Emma. Vous êtes belle. Je vous l'ai souvent dit, je crois.

\- Une femme ne cessera jamais de vouloir se l'entendre dire. Et à plus forte raison quand ces mots sortent de la bouche d'un séducteur patenté comme vous.

\- Un séducteur patenté, moi ?

\- John, vous aimez séduire. Pour la séduction pure et simple, sans complication ultérieure. Pour vous, c'est un jeu du chat et de la souris. Et je puis vous assurer que vous excellez en tant que matou.

\- Ne m'obligez pas à vous rétorquer que vous vous défendez très bien comme minette, Emma ! Une tigresse sommeille en vous.

Elle mima un coup de griffe sur la joue de Steed et répliqua d'une voix très douce :

\- En somme, nous sommes deux félins.

\- Pour l'autre.

Touché, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle n'était pas femme à s'en laisser compter. Elle retomba sur ses pattes, comme une chatte, et rebondit aux avances feutrées de Steed.

\- En ce cas, nous aurions pu, au cours de certaines de nos missions conjointes, nous faire passer pour des conjoints. Non ?

\- Mais si je vous l'avais proposé, auriez-vous accepté ?

\- Encore une fois, pourquoi aurais-je refusé ? Nous n'aurions eu aucun mal à passer pour un couple amoureux. Et vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

\- Et si nous avions dû mettre un peu plus de réalisme dans notre couverture ?

\- Par exemple ?

\- Nous embrasser, partager le même lit…nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Elle soupira.

\- Nous aurions été très convaincants.

\- Certes. Certes.

Soudain, ils se sentirent chacun un peu mal à l'aise. Comme si quelque chose dérapait et qu'ils ne puissent pas en reprendre le contrôle. Elle fut la première à verbaliser cette gêne.

\- Tout ceci, vous revoir, cette chambre, ce dîner qui va nous y être servi, nos prénoms, cette discussion, c'est très troublant, mais…

\- … trop rapide. Trop précipité.

\- Vous trouvez aussi ?

\- Une part de moi est ravie de la situation, croyez-le bien, mais mon cerveau ne cesse de me dire que tout aurait été plus simple, finalement, si nous avions dîné au restaurant…prendre notre temps. Réapprendre à nous connaître...

\- Et si nous avions eu deux chambres séparées, nous aurions pu appréhender les choses à notre rythme. Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ?

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour la chambre mais nous pouvons toujours décommander le service en chambre et nous rendre en salle de restaurant. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas sur le moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

\- John, nous pourrions rester ici pour dîner mais nous devons absolument éviter les sujets trop personnels, ceux qui nous rappellent pourquoi nous avons préféré ne pas nous revoir pendant si longtemps.

\- Vous avez peur ?

\- Tout autant que vous.

\- D'accord. Nous restons ici.

Il avait fini par trancher et avait opté pour l'isolement, l'intimité, jouant son va-tout sur ce simple détail.

Ils commandèrent donc un cuissot de chevreuil et du canard à l'orange, le tout accompagné d'une bouteille de Romanée Conti. Pour le dessert, ils optèrent pour des fraises et du champagne.

Et tout au long du repas ils échangèrent leurs souvenirs, communs ou pas.

\- Vous vous rappelez des Vénusiens ?

\- Et comment ! J'ai failli mourir découpée au laser !

\- Ce qui me fait penser qu'on a souvent voulu vous découper. À quoi est-ce dû ?

\- Chacun voulait garder une part de moi, sans doute. Mais vous n'êtes pas en reste, si je me souviens bien, on a essayé de vous assassiner un nombre incalculable de fois. Et je suis persuadée que certaines personnes essayent encore.

\- Je suis celui qui porte le chapeau, Emma.

\- Le chapeau melon renforcé.

Elle rit.

\- Vous savez ce qui m'a le plus manqué au cours de ces années ?

\- Mon chapeau ?

\- Non.

\- Mon parapluie ?

\- Non.

\- Mon épicurisme ?

\- Non plus.

\- Mon charme ?

\- Non, même si…

\- Même si ?

\- Même si votre charme m'a également manqué.

\- Je donne ma langue à la minette.

Elle feula en riant.

\- Vous avez toujours su me faire rire. Je crois même pouvoir dire que vous êtes l'homme le plus drôle que j'ai jamais connu.

\- Peter ne vous amusait pas ?

\- Peter me racontait surtout ses aventures et je l'écoutais en pensant aux vôtres. Non, Peter avait – et les a toujours je crois – de nombreuses qualités mais le sens de l'humour n'en faisait guère partie. Vous, vous êtes un spécialiste de l'auto-dérision avant même la dérision. Dans les pires situations, vous savez trouver un bon mot, une moquerie, une pitrerie pour alléger les problèmes.

\- Vous avez toujours été une partenaire à la hauteur de mon sens de l'humour. Vous m'amusiez autant que je vous faisais rire. Et je n'ai pas connu d'autre femme capable de m'égaler sur ce plan.

Le repas fut ainsi émaillé de rires et des multiples souvenirs liés à leurs anciennes missions. Puis, avant d'entamer le champagne, ils firent une pause et John relança le sujet sur ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le soir où elle était partie.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait après nos aventures ?

\- Je me suis mise au tricot, bien sûr !

\- Vous m'auriez dit au crochet (du droit), je vous aurais crue.

\- J'ai étudié, publié quelques articles dans des revues scientifiques, j'ai maintenu l'entreprise familiale à flot et j'ai pris de longues vacances dans des pays chauds et ensoleillés.

\- Je le savais déjà puisque j'ai reçu toutes vos cartes postales.

Steed déboucha le champagne et la conversation devint peu à peu plus personnelle. Ce fut Emma qui lança les « hostilités ».

\- Je me suis toujours demandé si Tara King avait été votre partenaire comme je le fus.

\- Sur un plan professionnel, elle n'a jamais démérité et m'a sauvé la vie aussi souvent que j'ai pu sauver la sienne.

\- Tout comme avec moi alors.

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Et sur un plan plus personnel ?

\- Tara était une jeune femme adorable, aux petits soins pour moi, veillant sur moi alors que je ne lui demandais certainement pas. Cela m'agaçait d'ailleurs bien souvent.

\- Elle était amoureuse de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Allons, John, je suis sûre que vous en avez joué. Votre point faible ayant toujours été les jolies femmes et les jolies femmes étant quasiment toutes incapables de vous résister, je crois que vous vous êtes servi de ce qu'elles ressentaient pour vous.

\- À quelles fins aurais-je fait ça ?

\- Selon moi, ça collait au personnage d'espion. Comme James Bond.

\- Sauf que lui les séduit toutes, Emma. Pour les rejeter ensuite.

\- Vous ne l'avez jamais fait ?

\- Ainsi que vous le disiez, j'aime le jeu de la séduction mais sitôt que je sens ma partenaire de jeu désireuse de mettre un peu plus de piment dans le jeu, je botte en touche. Pour bien jouer, il faut être deux. Dès que l'un veut davantage, le jeu se termine.

\- Vous avez dû briser des cœurs sans jamais vous en apercevoir.

\- Vous savez, j'ai toujours été honnête avec les femmes. Il y a toujours eu trois catégories : celles avec qui je jouais, celles avec qui je couchais et celles qui voulaient me tuer.

Elle fit la moue qui signifiait qu'elle réservait son opinion sur la question.

\- Admettons.

\- Et donc, pour en revenir à Tara, vous voudriez savoir si j'ai profité de son béguin pour moi ?

\- Vous l'avez fait ?

\- Tara était trop jeune.

\- Pas beaucoup plus jeune que moi.

\- Ce n'était pas une question d'âge mais d'expérience. Elle se conduisait comme une midinette et j'avais souvent la sensation d'être comme un père pour elle. Vous comprenez ?

\- Et Purdey ?

\- Plus âgée, plus expérimentée mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais Gambit l'intéresse davantage. Et, ainsi que vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, j'ai 55 ans, Emma. Je ne suis plus le jeune homme fringuant d'autrefois.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore vieux non plus.

Elle le toisa gentiment et il la laissa faire, le sourire aux lèvres. Leur jeu de séduction était toujours là.

\- Où voulez-vous en venir au juste ?

\- Nulle part. C'était juste pour discuter.

Et si elle voulait jouer, Steed allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Emma…aucune femme n'a jamais réussi à vous remplacer. À bien des égards, vous étiez…non, vous l'êtes toujours…unique.

\- Vous l'êtes tout autant à mes yeux, John. Si vous n'existiez pas déjà, je demanderais certainement à un savant fou de vous inventer. Pour moi.

Ils se turent un moment car la ligne menaçait de nouveau d'être franchie. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il la vit se déplacer avec aisance dans la pièce, aérienne, sublime, troublante et dangereuse.

Elle regardait dehors, pensive et reprit la conversation sur un plan délibérément personnel.

\- Le jour où Peter est venu me chercher chez vous, j'avais envie de pleurer. J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon mari, bien sûr, mais je n'avais pas envie de vous quitter. Il y avait cette dualité en moi quand je vous ai dit au revoir. Je voulais vous embrasser mais je ne le pouvais plus.

Il soupira longuement. Ils y étaient et il n'avait pas l'intention de remettre cette discussion à plus tard.

\- J'ai détesté Peter sans jamais l'avoir rencontré. Et cependant, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai haï cet homme de n'être pas mort dans la jungle Amazonienne. J'aurais voulu vous retenir, vous savez.

\- Quand vous m'avez appelée « Emma », vous avez failli réussir.

\- Nous avons su maintenir une certaine distance en niant nos prénoms.

\- Nous étions trop proches, tous les deux. C'était l'ultime barrière qui me préservait, sans doute.

\- Qui vous préservait de quoi ?

\- D'une plus grande intimité encore, John. Écoutez, nous le savions tous les deux. Nous savions que nos relations étaient plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraissait. Combien de fois avons-nous été tentés, l'un et l'autre, d'aller plus loin ? Avouez.

\- En ce qui me concerne, tous les jours pendant les deux années de notre collaboration.

\- Et pourquoi n'avoir jamais cédé à la tentation ?

\- Parce que vous êtes le genre de femme qu'on épouse, Emma. Pas le genre qu'on prend pour maîtresse. Et vous-même ne sembliez pas avoir envie d'aller plus loin que notre flirt permanent. Enfin, vous n'étiez pas officiellement veuve.

\- N'avez-vous jamais séduit de femme mariée ?

\- Si mais cependant seulement pour une très brève aventure. C'est vrai que j'aime les femmes et qu'elles me le rendent bien. Toutefois, je sais qu'il faut toujours différencier l'aventure de la liaison et la liaison de l'histoire d'amour. Dès lors qu'une aventure d'un soir avec une femme mariée, j'entends, devient une liaison, il y a fort à parier que le mari jaloux parce que cocufié entre un jour en scène et que la maîtresse devienne l'enjeu d'une lutte dont on ne voulait pas. Et dont on ne veut toujours pas. La maîtresse hésite entre le mari qu'elle n'aime plus et l'amant qui ne l'aime pas et tout finit assez mal. Donc, non, pas de relation durable avec une femme mariée.

\- Mais avez-vous eu un jour une relation durable, John ?

\- Dans l'absolu, oui. Une seule.

Il lui lança un regard éloquent qu'elle ne vit hélas pas quand elle revint vers lui et s'installa à ses côtés sur le sofa. Il se tourna alors vers elle et la contempla avec adoration. Ce qui la fit sourire tendrement.

\- Pensez-vous que nous avons eu tort ?

\- Non. En revanche, j'ai eu tort de ne pas venir vous voir quand vous m'avez appris votre divorce.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

\- J'en mourais d'envie mais...ce n'était pas possible à ce moment-là.

\- Une femme ?

\- Mère Grand.

Elle rit de nouveau. Puis redevint sérieuse en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient loupé.

\- J'aurais pu reprendre du service, non ?

\- L'auriez-vous voulu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand nous avons évoqué nos souvenirs communs tout à l'heure, j'ai revu défiler tous ces moments incroyables vécus à vos côtés : l'exaltation du danger, les voyages, nos célébrations, nos rires, nos sorties. J'aimais cette vie-là. Toutefois, si nous avions formé un couple à part entière, nous aurions perdu quelque chose de précieux.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le jeu de séduction. Notre flirt était, je crois, la partie la plus agréable de notre collaboration. Et nous étions en parfaite osmose.

\- Il y a toujours eu cette alchimie entre nous, c'est vrai. Nous nous entendions parfaitement bien, nous nous complétions à merveille, tant sur le terrain que dans nos vies plus domestiques.

\- Cette alchimie entre nous…je ne l'ai jamais connue avec un autre homme. Avec vous, tout était si simple et malgré tout compliqué. Amusant, tentant, séduisant, troublant et frustrant à la fois. Et ce soir…

\- Ce soir nous sommes là, de nouveau réunis.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

Il leva la main pour lui soulever une mèche de cheveu et la replacer derrière son oreille.

\- Jusqu'à demain matin, Emma.

\- Je voulais dire, combien de temps avons-nous avant que vous ne repartiez ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, se leva et alla téléphoner, sous le regard dubitatif d'Emma.

\- Allô, Mère Grand ? […] Je crois que cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas pris de vacances, n'est-ce pas ? […] Eh bien, Gambit et Purdey devraient pouvoir gérer ça sans moi. L'affaire est simple […] D'accord, je reste en contact si besoin […] Et à propos de ce que je vous ai soumis la semaine dernière […] Oui, je sais que je suis encore jeune mais je suis las et il m'est très récemment apparu de nouvelles ambitions plus personnelles […] Je vois, oui […] Où suis-je ? Ce soir dans une petite auberge perdue entre Londres et Southampton avec la plus belle femme du monde […] Je vais le lui dire […] Vous m'accordez trois semaines, vraiment ? Merci Mère Grand […] Attendez, je lui demande.

Il fit signe à Emma de se rapprocher.

\- Mère Grand souhaite vous parler.

Elle prit donc le combiné.

\- Bonsoir à vous aussi, Mère Grand […] Je vais très bien, vous aussi ? [...] Parfait […] Bien sûr, c'est naturel […] Non, je suis navrée mais non. Parce que je serai plus utile en continuant mes recherches qu'à courir après de mauvais lièvres […] Qui sait ? [...] Comment ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! [...] Oui, Mère Grand, c'est le cas […] Après, je ne sais pas trop. Cela ne dépend pas seulement de moi […] Trois semaines ? [...] Oui, je vous le promets […] Nous vous recontactons dès que mon téléphone sera opérationnel […] Au plaisir aussi.

Elle tendit le combiné à Steed.

\- Mère Grand désire en savoir plus sur vos intentions, John.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ?

Elle se colla à lui pour essayer d'écouter ce que disait Mère Grand. Il l'entoura d'un bras et l'enserra contre lui. Il se sentait de mieux en mieux. Plus sûr de lui et de ce qu'il devait faire. Et elle semblait définitivement désireuse d'en faire de même. Galvanisé par ce corps de femme contre lui, il répondit à son supérieur qui parlait dans le vide depuis un moment.

\- Je vous promets que mes intentions sont on ne peut plus louables, Monsieur […] C'est évident […] Merci. Oui, dès que possible.

Et il raccrocha, Emma toujours collée à lui. Il se tourna vers elle après avoir déposé le combiné.

\- Vous avez entendu ce que disait Mère Grand ?

\- Hélas non. Mais j'ai bien retenu que vos intentions étaient louables. C'est pourquoi je me demande ce que sont vos intentions.

\- Laissons planer le mystère encore un peu, Emma. Nous allons avoir trois semaines pour le découvrir ensemble. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- J'en dis que vous vous imposez chez moi pendant vos congés sans m'avoir demandé mon avis, John.

\- Je pensais louer une chambre pendant mes vacances à Southampton.

Elle se mit à rire contre lui.

\- Très cher ami, n'en faites rien. J'ai la chance d'avoir pu acheter une grande maison dotée, le croirez-vous, d'une multitude de pièces dont quatre chambres. Je vous laisserai loger dans une des trois restantes.

\- Vous voici bien aimable à mon encontre.

\- J'en conviens, d'autant que votre attitude est des plus cavalières en l'espèce.

Il la regarda très sérieusement.

\- Emma… vous allez me rendre fou.

\- Ne l'êtes-vous pas déjà un peu ?

\- Sans aucun doute.

Il planta son regard dans celui d'Emma et prit son courage à deux mains pour déposer un tendre baiser sur sa…joue. Non loin de sa bouche. Un baiser semblable à celui qu'elle lui avait donné en partant. Puis il se libéra de leur étreinte, s'éloigna pour aller saisir une fraise qu'il détailla avec gourmandise.

\- John Steed !

\- C'est moi.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, l'air menaçant…mais les yeux rieurs.

\- C'est la dernière fraise et j'osais espérer que vous auriez la délicatesse et la galanterie de me la laisser.

\- Je pensais que nous pourrions la partager.

Et tout en souriant, il mit la moitié de la fraise dans sa bouche, défiant Emma de venir y voler l'autre moitié.

En croisant son regard, il sut que c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Il la vit fondre sur lui, approcher son visage du sien et il ferma les yeux au moment où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Elle prit la fraise, l'avala, sans quitter Steed des yeux. Et elle recula un peu.

\- Vous êtes satisfait ?

\- Pas encore.

Il ne chercha plus ni à jouer ni à gagner du temps. Il lui saisit le menton et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant, tendrement, invitant Emma à le caresser aussi. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, sans approfondir pour l'instant leurs baisers. Chacun savourait ces délicieuses prémices, leurs bouches unies se caressant mutuellement longuement.

Elle s'écarta très légèrement de lui pour murmurer son prénom :

\- John…

Il rouvrit les yeux et lui sourit avant de reprendre sa bouche avec plus de passion. Cette fois, il voulait la goûter. Et vu l'empressement qu'elle mit à ouvrir les lèvres et à venir intercepter sa langue, il comprit qu'elle le voulait tout autant.

Leurs corps semblèrent fusionner, leurs mains incapables de rester immobiles, touchant et caressant des cheveux, une nuque, un cou, une épaule, un dos, la courbe d'une hanche, le haut d'un fessier, et quand Emma passa une jambe entre celles de Steed, un frisson de désir incontrôlable lui parcourut l'échine. Parce qu'il la désirait follement aussi.

Entre deux baisers ardents, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Corps contre corps. C'est en arrivant devant le lit que Steed reprit plus ou moins ses esprits. Il avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Emma avant d'aller plus loin et d'assouvir douze ans de frustrations. Alors il l'écarta de lui.

\- Emma, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Cela ne peut pas attendre ?

\- Je veux que tu le saches avant que nous mettions un terme à toutes ces années d'attente.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ces mots, John.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ou pas seulement.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

Il l'invita à venir s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui et lui prit la main.

\- J'ai demandé à prendre ma retraite des Services Secrets. Du moins des Services Actifs. Je veux consacrer le restant de mes jours à donner libre cours à des projets personnels importants.

\- Et tu me dis ça parce que ?

\- Parce que tu es mon projet, Emma. Je veux me consacrer au bonheur de t'aimer librement, à te rendre heureuse, à me réveiller chaque jour près de toi. Je veux que tu comprennes que ce que nous pouvons commencer ce soir ensemble est important pour moi. Il ne s'agit pas d'une aventure sans lendemain, ou de l'assouvissement d'un vieux fantasme. Le jour où tu es entrée dans ma vie, tu as tout bouleversé. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, instantanément et cet amour n'a cessé de grandir au fil du temps, en dépit de notre longue séparation. Je me repassais en boucle nos deux années d'étroite collaboration, et ça me réchauffait le cœur. J'ai souffert le martyre quand tu es partie avec Peter.

\- Je sais. J'en ai souffert aussi. Écoute, John, je n'ai jamais pensé que nous pourrions nous satisfaire d'une liaison tous les deux. Je savais que tu m'aimais, je l'ai toujours su. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi quand tu es venu chez moi et que nous avons échangé quelques coups de fleuret. J'ai très vite compris que mes sentiments pour toi étaient beaucoup plus forts que ceux que j'avais pour Peter. Près de toi, mon cœur était en fête. Ce soir, mon cœur l'est de nouveau. Je t'aime, John.

Elle le lui prouva en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser mutin. Il ne se laissa néanmoins pas dérouter par cet assaut de tendresse et reprit :

\- Je n'ai pour l'instant que trois semaines à t'offrir. Mère Grand m'a dit que je vais devoir attendre quelques mois encore avant d'aspirer à une vie plus calme, avec toi si tu veux de moi.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu me demandais pourquoi j'avais fini par divorcer de Peter. La vraie raison, celle qui m'empoisonnait la vie, c'était que je devais vivre avec lui alors que tout me poussait à revenir vers toi. Or Tara avait déjà repris ma place et, de toute façon, je n'aurais pas voulu d'une vie de couple émaillée de missions périlleuses. Avec toi, j'envisageais dans mes rêves, une vie de rires et d'amour, avec des enfants peut-être si tu avais été d'accord. Donc, pour répondre à ta question : oui, John, oui, je veux de toi. Pour aussi longtemps que nous nous aimerons.

\- Patienteras-tu quelques mois de plus ?

\- Crois-tu que j'aie pu patienter pendant douze ans et, maintenant que nous en sommes là, te répondre que quelques mois c'est trop long ? J'étais résolue à t'attendre jusqu'à avoir des cheveux blancs.

Il sourit en l'imaginant vieillie, ridée et toujours aussi superbe pour lui. Elle avait déposé sa main libre sur son cœur et il s'en saisit pour la porter à ses lèvres avant de lui répondre.

\- Maintenant je sais que j'aurais dû venir te voir plus tôt. J'aurais dû le savoir.

Elle secoua la tête, la pencha sur le côté avec l'air de dire : « John Steed, tu es un maître dans l'art de la séduction mais un idiot en amour ».

\- Je pensais que tu le savais. Le jour du retour de Peter, quand tu l'as vu de loin, qu'as-tu pensé ?

\- Qu'il me ressemblait. Suffisamment pour jouer ma doublure.

Elle se mit à rire doucement, soulagée de quelque chose. Non, en fait, il n'était pas si idiot que ça.

\- Voilà. La première fois que je t'ai vu, c'est ce qui m'a frappé. Physiquement, vous êtes semblables. Jusqu'à votre façon de vous habiller qui est similaire. Comme lui, tu as l'esprit aventureux. Mais il est ennuyeux et pompeux et condescendant. Alors que tu es drôle, cultivé, amoureux de la vie, foncièrement gentil, galant, intelligent et j'en oublie des tonnes. J'aime surtout ton regard rieur. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Peter a les yeux bleus qui ne brillent d'aucune lueur. Les tiens expriment tout ce que tu es. Et tu es une belle âme.

\- Tu vas me faire rougir.

\- Je t'aime. N'en doute jamais plus.

\- Et je t'aime aussi tellement, Emma. Tellement.

Alors elle prit les choses en main dès qu'il se tut.

Tout d'abord elle l'embrassa et l'allongea sur le lit. Puis elle défit méthodiquement chaque bouton de chaque vêtement qu'il portait sur lui. Il la laissa faire en souriant. Juste avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise et à son pantalon, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec ardeur. Ardeur à laquelle il répondit en la déshabillant lentement.

Et vous devinez bien la suite, non ? Me faut-il vous la décrire ?

Au petit matin, ils quittèrent l'auberge de leur première nuit ensemble et se promirent d'y revenir tous les ans à la même date.

 **Épilogue.**

 _Trois semaines plus tard… Southampton._

\- J'ai une mission qui m'attend dès mon retour à Londres. C'est fort heureusement localisé dans les environs. Es-tu toujours d'accord pour rentrer avec moi le temps que je sois relevé enfin de mes fonctions ?

\- Ces trois dernières semaines ont été merveilleuses. Au point que je ne puis plus envisager de me passer de toi. Alors oui, je viens avec toi.

Et tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs bagages, il s'agenouilla tout à coup devant elle.

\- John, tu as perdu quelque chose ?

\- La tête, probablement.

Il lui tendit un boîtier.

\- Emma Knight, Madame Peel, consentirais-tu à devenir Madame Emma Steed ?

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux et ouvrit le boîtier contenant un écrin et une bague magnifique.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. Oui, John, oui, je veux devenir ta femme.

 **Fin ?**

C'est ainsi qu'ils se marièrent dès que Steed fut retiré du service actif, 4 mois et demi plus tard. Emma était enceinte de 3 mois.

La série ayant perdu son héros principal s'arrêta dès lors.

Mais Purdey avait gagné 100 billets de la part de son futur époux.

Ah que j'aime quand les histoires se finissent bien !

 **FIN, pour de vrai !**


End file.
